Muggle Ghosts: One Shots
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: One shots pertaining to my fanfic Muggle Ghosts, filling in some of the gaps.
1. 1:1 Dear Sister

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. This is a collection of one shots pertaining to my fanfic Muggle Ghosts. Aka, the name._

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
_1.1 Invisible Friends: Dear Sister_**

The Kurosaki household had a level of chaos that only that particular house, or one similar to it could actually have. Masaki walked up the small path, her two youngest hanging onto her arms, while Ichigo fetched the mail for her, shuffling through the envelopes. His face twisted up at one envelope, causing the female to smile. "What is it little one?"

"This letter uses those letters we are learning in class. Why would anyone want to write in English to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Ahh... it must be from your Aunt Carolin." The woman gently took the letter from him.

Ichigo's face twisted up, his mouth working around the strange name until he got it. "Aunt Carolin! Her name is Aunt Carolin!" However, his smile quickly left. "Her name is strange. What does it mean?"

"Your aunt's name means free man," Masaki piped up. "It is English."

"But why would she have an English name? She isn't English. She's Japanese right?" The small boy's face continued to show quite a bit of confusion.

"Actually, your Aunt and I are English. I changed my name when I married your father, so it would have a similar meaning, but be a Japanese name." A laugh came from the female's mouth.

"So, and I English, or am I Japanese," Ichigo asked.

"Both," the woman laughed again.

"How can I be _both_! That is weird." Ichigo tried peeking at the letter as she opened it. "I can't read it."

"Well, you aren't supposed to read other people's letters, are you?" Masaki chuckled. "Go watch your sisters so I can read the letter." She watched the boy run off, then started into her letter.

_Dearest sister,_

_It was so nice getting to hear about the girls and the way that they have grown. Your family, from what you've written me, seems to be quite a handful. My two girls are tame in comparison, more like Yuzu possibly. Do any of your children see ghosts? Hermione can, just like you did when we were little. Actually, she looks a lot like you when you were younger and is even as smart as you._

_Of course, things haven't gone well for her. She's is advanced for her age and the other children, including her own sister have picked up on it. She was bullied and her father and I decided to pull her from school and home school her. She is a sweet heart and is learning to read and write French and Japanese. I write simply because I make the request that you perhaps write a letter to her in Japanese. She would be quite thrilled about it and would make the whole situation more bearable for her._

_Sincerely, your sister,  
Carolin Larita Granger  
Much thanks._

At that, Maskai found herself chuckling again, just as Isshin came into the room. His eyebrow perked up. "What is it?"

"My niece is being home schooled because she is different and her mother is having her learn Japanese. Apparently, she reminds me sister of myself when I was younger," the woman let out a deep sigh.

"I can see a major difference," Isshin piped up.

"And that is?" Masaki titled her head.

"You would have beat up those who bullied you," the man muttered.

"You didn't know me as a child. Perhaps I might have."


	2. 1:2 Book Worm

Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
1.2 Invisible Friends: Book Worm

Hermione sat in her classroom, a smile on her face as she held the novel in her arms. The title of the book was _Howl's Moving Castle. _She moved to sit at her desk and sat down to read while waiting for her fellow students to come into the room and for class to start. One girl came in and watched her, her eyes narrowed slightly in disdain. "What are you doing?"

"You're Romilia Burchank, aren't you?" the bushy haired girl's head popped up.

"I didn't ask you for my name, I asked what you were doing," the little girl stated, her nose wrinkling up. Her words sounded like she was trying to mimic some adult or older child she had once heard before.

"I'm reading a book," Hermione stated.

"That's a book?" The five year old girl narrowed her eyes. "Books have pictures. Lots of pictures. They also aren't that thick."

"My book is a chapter book." Two brown eyes peeked over. "Haven't you ever read a chapter book?"

"No?" At that, Romilia stood up and glanced over Hermione's shoulder. "I can't read any of that."

"I can," Hermione piped up.

"I don't believe you," the other young child stated firmly.

"I can too." The child's lip began to pucker up.

"I think you are a snob. You only pretend to be smart. You are full of yourself because you are the teacher's pet." The girl then got up, going and gossiping with some of the other girls, as children can at that age, coloring on scraps of paper the teacher left around. They gave Hermione some rather weird looks.

_Author's note – For those reading Muggle Ghosts, I have not forgotten the fanfic. I simply lost my notebook and need to go back and reread the fanfic so that I know where I am. I figure I might as well do some one-shots to fill in the gaps and also another project in relation._


	3. 1:3 Gummed Hair

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
_1.3 Invisible Friends: Gummed Hair_**

Hermione sat at her desk, scribbling down notes from the book she was looking through. The textbook contained a lot of information and she happened to have read it for the third time since the school year had started. The teacher came in as the girls and boys hurried to their seats, cacophony still in the air. "Now, when class finished yesterday, what were we talking about?"

The small girls hand reached up, causing quite a few of her fellow students to mutter about the fact that Granger was such a show off. Behind her, a girl with long black hair leaned over, removing something sticky from her mouth, then pressed the messy mass into the curly locks. She then leaned back, just as the teacher called upon Hermione.

The smart female opened her mouth to speak, only to find herself interrupted by another student. "Teacher!"

"It is not your turn to speak. If you wished to answer then you should have raised your hand," the teacher stated firmly.

"Granger has gum in her hair though!" The student protested despite the fact the teacher glared at them.

"What?" The teacher hurried over, her eyes rather wide as Hermione's cheeks turned red. She then glanced at the other students. "Stay put! I'll be right back!" At that, she grabbed Granger's arm and led her off towards the nurses office. "I have a student with gum in their hair."

At that, the nurse walked over, then shook her head. "I don't see the gum."

"I hope it didn't get buried in there! With this kind of hair, that is bad!"

The next thing Granger knew, both adults were trying to find the gum. It was quite some time before they decided that nothing was in fact there.


	4. 1:4 Invisible Friends

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
_1.4 Invisible Friends: Invisible Friends_**

The small girl walked, her curly hair blowing in the wind. Her brown eyes popped up when she suddenly sensed something to the right. Her eye caught sight of an old lady, simply sitting on a park bench. Truth be told, it was too cold for someone that age to simply be sitting there in the park. She walked over to the figure, warmly bundled up.

The female had a plug in her chest with a chain hanging down. Hermione walked over and sat down next to her, the five year old child not really paying much attention to the woman, or really looking at her to face. "Isn't it a bit cold to be out here?"

"Not really." The old woman simply continued to stare across the way. "I guess though, it is cold."

"If you want, you can come to my house and have a cup of cocoa. I am sure my mum would welcome you." Hermione's voice remained quite.

"Thank you for the offer, but your kind words are in truth enough." The small female turned her head, only to find the old female to be missing.


	5. 1:5 Glued Desk

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
_1.5 Invisible Friends: Glued Desk_**

In the classroom, a few of eight year old girls giggled, then glanced over to where Hermione Granger normally sat. The girl just so happened to be running an errand for the teacher. Romilia pushed her lips together. "Granger is such a teacher's pet. What exactly is so great about her? I mean, she doesn't play any games with us and simply ignores us."

"She's full of herself," another child stated, repeating what hey had heard older people saying.

"We should do something about her, make it so that she won't bother us anymore."

Romilia's eyes went wide at this and a grin spread on her face. She walked over to the art supply closet and rummaged around for a bottle of glue. She then walked over to Granger's desk and opened the top, pouring out the glue onto the seat. As she did this, Hermione came into the room, which caused her to scurry over to her own desk.

At first she smirked, sitting down at the same timing as the Granger girl. However, her bottom suddenly felt something wet on it, not to mention sticky. She was then suddenly yelling. "This was supposed to be Granger's desk!" The teacher suddenly stood up and walked over, her lips pushed together, which caused Romilia to pale considerably.


	6. 1:6 Psychopath Sister

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
_1.6 Invisible Friends: Psychopath Sister_**

Hermione sat in the kitchen while her sister used the phone. What the charm of gossiping over the phone was, simply never came to her. Why her sister liked doing it when her parents weren't around also wasn't something she understood, except for the fact that it allowed Elizabeth to talk about her sister without her parents correcting some of her rather rude comments. Being only eight, the youngest Granger was simply trouble.

"I know... the other day she was talking about this friend she had over," Elizabeth stated while Hermione read a book. "Who was it? No, it definitely wasn't nobody you would know. It was nobody, absolutely nobody. Her friend wasn't there." The blond haired Granger remained quiet for some time, listening to the other end of the conversation.

"I know! I think she does have these weird voices in her head!" the female piped up, causing Hermione to glance up at the girl. "I think she is bipolar or schizophrenic."

"Elizabeth... what does bipolar or schizophrenic mean?" the eldest Granger asked.

"Bipolar means to have a split personality while the other word means to have mood swings," Elizabeth stated, her voice sure that she was right on the matter. "Oh... Hermione was just asking what those words mean. She claims to be this major genius, yet she doesn't know what they mean! But anyways, I happen to think one day, she is going to burn down the house with me and our parents in it."

"Bipolar means to have mood swings that vary from good and bad with no in-between while schizophrenia means to have split personalities," Hermione piped up. "I asked wondering if _you _knew what you were talking about, which you don't." Elizabeth though turned to her, a rather livid look on her face.


	7. 1:7 Kurosaki Kids

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
_1.7 Invisible Friends: Kurosaki Kids_**

The Granger family walked into the Kurosaki household, following the rather chipper Isshin, despite the fact that his wife had passed away. Walking into the room, they saw an orange haired boy sitting on the couch, watching the television. The screen had nothing on it, but Hermione and Elizabeth were pushed over by the man. "_Watch TV with Ichigo!"_

"What did he say?" Elizabeth stated as the man hurried back over to babble at Hermione's parents, despite the fact that they could understand little to no Japanese.

"To watch television," Hermione stated. "This is our cousin Ichigo." At that, the boy glanced up and gave her a rather mopy face, yet it twisted up almost as if he were trying to act tough. Truth was, he failed miserably."

"What kind of name is Ichigo?" Elizabeth asked.

"A Japanese name," the girl sighed.

"Our Aunt was English. Why?" the blond stated, her mouth frowning.

A small girl with short black hair wandered over and turned on the television. She then turned to Elizabeth. "_Move over. I want to watch too._"

Elizabeth simply stared at her, while the small girl's face twisted up. "What is her problem?"

"She wants you to make room for her." Hermione began to move over.

"No," came the blonds reply. "I am not moving. She should ask in English."

"Elizabeth, she's little. She doesn't know how to speak English," came the lecture.

"Well, she should. Aunt was English."

"_Move!_" The small girl stated, her face becoming flushed with anger. Elizabeth refused and the small girl's fist went flying. The next thing either of the Kurosaki girl's knew, the boy was tackling the small child as she tried to push her way into the mess.

"Help!" Elizabeth snapped out, her voice frustrated.

"_Fire in the kitchen!_" came the voice of their Uncle.

"_Daddy! You don't do that!_" came the voice of the small girl. "_That isn't how you put out a fire!_"

"It seems that the children have more sense then the father," Mrs. Granger's voice came, filled with shock.

"I am not sure if you can say that. They are rather..." Hermione's father simply didn't say anything more, likely simply watching.


	8. 2:1 Airplane Home

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
2.1_ Reiatsu vs Magic: Airplane Home_**

The two Granger girls stood next to their mother, watching as their cousins waved goodbye, before they headed onto the plane. Hermione honestly felt a tad bit sad about leaving her cousins. Despite the fact that Ichigo was standoffish, he did in fact come across as a rather nice young man, who happened to have a problem with people accepting him. She honestly knew how that felt.

She climbed into her seat and stared out the window, wondering why she and her cousins had to be different, while her sister remained what she considered normal. As she thought this, Elizabeth climbed up onto her seat and began to adjust the air conditioning, causing it to hit Hermione while she tried remaining calm. Elizabeth spoke up. "I want the window seat."

At that, Hermione turned to glare at her, not at all pleased at the fact that he pretty, blond haired, blue eyed sister was trying to get her way. That was the way the youngest of the two sisters had always been. Her persona was what one might call rather outgoing, but it was also pushy and problematic when someone wished to get something from her as she hated being the one to budge.

"I'm not moving." Hermione frowned at her sister, watching as her mother suddenly forced the youngest to sit down. Mrs. Granger's eyes were slightly puffy.

"Now, now, no arguing about who gets to sit where. It is a long flight and we can switch at some point, if the two of you behave. If not, I'll be taking the seat by the window." Their mother seemed strangely tired,

Hermione though turned back to the window, noticing as ghosts with chains wandered about. There weren't many, but their chains were attached to the ground or something. The shapes were vague, truth be told and she wondered if she wanted to really acknowledge them any more. The plane prepared to take off, and the Granger girl suddenly turned her head towards her mother.

"What does it mean, me being able to see ghosts?" The brown haired female frowned, while her mother simply gave her an odd look. It wasn't really condemning, but instead was filled with a major amount of understanding. There was also a sadness to the way she acted.

"I am not sure what the deal with it is, other then what my sister told me. Your Aunt told me that different people have different levels of spirit energy, some more then others. That is why you are able to see ghosts, and why others can't. Each person she says has a potential. She also said in Japan, it is called reiatsu."

"Then Hermione is strange and a freak of nature. Because nobody else at school can see _dead _people." Elizabeth piped up.

"I think that has to do with the fact that high levels of spiritual energy run in families and people who are able to see them are more likely to interact with others, rather then those who do not."

"So hallucinations run in the family. Great." At that, the blond haired child folded her arms across her chest and sulked down into her chair.

"_They aren't hallucinations dear. I can sometimes sense that they are wandering around." This caused __both to look at their mother, one with a sparkle in her dark eyes, while the other had a deep horror rooted in her blue orbs. "I just can't see them."_


	9. 2:2 Punkish Letters

**Muggle Ghosts: One Shots  
2.2_ Reiatsu vs Magic: Punkish Letters_**

Hermione sat at her desk, the sunlight streaming in through the window of her bedroom. Her textbooks were spread out in front of her and her mind choose not to wander from the task at hand. She heard a thumping sound as her sister came up the stairs and flopped onto the bed, glaring at the bookshelf over in the corner.

"I heard from someone at school that you did something weird again." The older of the two Granger sister's simply kept writing, her thoughts and attention drawn to the homework in front of her. This frustrated Elizabeth though and she slammed the palms of her hands down onto the bed. "You _are _a freak sis."

"What does admitting that something weird did in fact happen? It isn't as if I hand out with those girls, so why should I care what they say?" The older of the sisters turned to the younger, setting her pen down as she did so.

"_Because_, this is _my _reputation that is at stake." Her sister folded her arms across her chest.

Hermione frowned, her lips pushed tightly. "I don't get why that is a problem. You are only ten years old, why do you need to worry about a reputation?"

At that, Elizabeth flopped over onto her back. "Stupid Hermione. That's why you never had friends when you were at school. You don't care about your looks. You don't care about the fact that there are certain ways that we are expected to act if we want to be thought cool. I want to be invited to the cool parties. Not that you would know what they are as you have no social life at all."

The older Granger narrowed her eyes. "If you're going to be mean, I'm telling mum."

"Tattle tale." Elizabeth held up an envelop. "She's the one who sent me up here. That Ichigo kid sent you a letter."

Hermione blinked a couple of times. "He's our cousin you know. You don't have to act so distant."

At that, her blond haired sister sat up, scowling at her. "I don't want anyone to know that we have weird looking family members."

The letter was snatched from the blonds hand. "What do you mean by that?"

"They have funny looking eyes." The girl stated.

"That's because they are Japanese!" Hermione opened up the letter and pointed to the door, at which Elizabeth stood up and stormed out of the room.


End file.
